Mobile communication terminals, such as a portable phone, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), and the like, include technologies that help remind a user of an important event or a certain thing that should be done by the user, and such technologies have been variously developed and applied. For example, generally, an alarm is used for notifying of a predetermined time or an anniversary, or an alarm is used for a wake-up call.
The mobile communication terminal having a phone call function may also include a technology that informs a user of a missed received call that the user fails to recognize, for example, a missed call. In particular, when a user picks up a mobile communication terminal after a call is missed in a state in which a movement of the mobile communication terminal stops, for example, a state of being placed on a table and the like, a technology that informs the user of the missed call or provides an alarm at predetermined time intervals has been developed and embodied.
As related-art that is associated with an alarm, with respect to a missed received call for a mobile communication terminal, there is Japanese published patent No. 2009-290304, titled “Portable terminal apparatus and program”, having an inventor MAEHARA TOSHIAKI, an applicant CASIO HITACHI MOBILE, and a publication date of Dec. 10, 2009. When the mobile communication terminal is in a case where the user of the mobile communication terminal has difficulty in recognizing a report for a received call, the mobile communication terminal restrains providing of the report and executes reporting of the received call based on a change in the situation, such as when the mobile communication terminal is in a situation where the user of the mobile communication terminal may more easily recognize the report.
According to the disclosure of the Japanese published patent No. 2009-290304, when a user moves, that is, when a mobile communication terminal does not stop, a received call may not be provided. Also, according to related-arts associated with an alarm, with respect to a missed received call for a mobile communication terminal, in a case of a missed call occurring while a user moves, although an alarm is provided at predetermined intervals, the user may fail to recognize the alarm due to the movement of the user when the user continuously moves. Also, an alarm frequently provided irrespective of a user's circumstance may cause inconvenience for a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.